


年齡差

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。只是個甜餅。





	年齡差

Dominic枕著手臂臥在沙發上，盯著電視上Elias玩著的遊戲機內容看得出神，那似乎是什麼冒險遊戲，有時候Dominic在基地內會聽見他與其他年輕的幹員們一起討論遊戲內容……他總覺得有時候與這群年輕人的年齡差距過大而產生了代溝，就像他們的喜愛的電視節目，飲食品味，乃至生活習慣。

年輕的德國人側過頭看向他年長的愛人，把遊戲給暫停了後斜過身伸手摸向他的後頸，“想睡了嗎，Dom？”Dominic緩慢眨著眼，視線從靜止的遊戲畫面移向他的小男友，Elias透藍的眼就像隻大狗一樣，Dominic甚至覺得他可以看見有對耳朵和擺動的尾巴長在他身上。 

“不，只是……思考。”

“在想什麼？”Elias轉過身，下巴靠在沙發上直直盯著人，指腹在Dominic臉頰上磨蹭，試圖讀懂他腦袋中的想法－－當然，他並沒有什麼讀心術，也不是像Jack Estrada那樣能夠看透他人的談判官，他只能等，等待Dominic開口告訴他他在想些什麼。

“我對你來說似乎太老了些。”

沒有想像的猶豫不決，相反的，電兵沒有猶豫地就托出了腦袋的想法，反而令Elias陷入了震驚的狀態，他的手停止了動作。Dominic的意思是什麼？他的腦袋一片空白，恐懼於他年長的戀人接下來可能會說出的話，以至於Dominic又開口說了什麼，而他一句話也沒聽進去。

“……Elias？Elias Kötz？”年輕的德國人回過神才發現沙發上的人已經坐起身子，他的手被另一個人緊緊握著。“你怎麼回事？”Dominic蹙著眉，臉上是少有的擔憂。

Elias咳了聲，故作鎮定以他能力所及最嚴肅的語氣，堅定地注視著Dominic。

“我不覺得我們之間的年齡有什麼問題，Dominic，我不會……我不會和你分手的。”

他本想著會聽見Dominic的嘆氣，或者是全然的沉默，接著搖著頭甩給他一句“我們結束了”，留下自己和桌上還沒喝完的家庭號可樂在房裡孤獨地度過。

然後Dominic笑了。

不……不，這更糟糕了，Elias腦內的警鈴大響，他幾乎要扔下手柄就跑，離開這個可能會讓他更加不堪的雙人宿舍，他或許需要尋求Marius的收留，但這和眼下的事比起來一點不可比。

“誰說過我要分手了？”

Dominic的笑還在繼續，肩膀抖動得像是惡作劇成功的小孩子一樣，Elias又陷入了另一次的錯愕，他感覺到熱度浮上自己的臉頰耳朵和脖頸，他緊張時控制不住的結巴又出現了，對著男人連續說了好幾個“我”也沒憋出個所以然。

年長者決定率先打破僵局－－他的雙手搭上Elias的肩，就著跪在沙發上的姿勢彎下腰，舔了舔自己乾燥而龜裂的唇，往年輕人通紅的臉頰印上一個濕漉漉的吻。


End file.
